La silla
by Naoki-san1
Summary: un dia normal...misa dando vueltas?, un apuesta'...un fic sin sentido....


La silla.

Un dia normal en el lujoso hotel donde se alojaba el equipo policiaco que buscaba la identidad de kira, el asesino en serie de Japón, en realidad lo únicos que estaban ahí eran light, misa misa, watari y mi queridísimo "L", L y light estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas de señores detectives, mientras watari preparaba deliciosos bocadillos para el insaciable L quien no paraba de comer, en cambio misa estaba dando vueltas en la silla en la que estaba la cual tenia rueditas y se veía que la estaba pasando en grande, pasado un rato, L volteo a ver a misa quien seguía dando vueltas sin parar.

L- mmm……….- dijo viéndola de esa forma tan extraña, como solo el sabe hacerlo.

Light- pasa algo??- dijo mirándolo extraño…no como el claro….eso imposible

L- me pregunto cuanto tardara misa en marearse- dijo sin parar de mirar a misa

Light- es en serio?- dijo con una enorme gota sobre la cabeza.

L- si….mm……ya lleva bastante tiempo……-

Light-…..no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo para después voltearse y continuar con sus "cosas".

L seguía mirándola como si fuera un hecho paranormal o algo por el estilo……pero misa no se detenía, parecía divertirse bastante dando vueltas en la silla que viéndola ahí sola en un rincón nadie se podría imaginar que podría ser una fuente de diversión tan grande…o al menos asi lo veía L, aunque el nunca había hecho algo así…

L- me pregunto ………mmmmm……tu crees que watari siendo una persona mayor dure tanto como misa dando vueltas?-dijo dirigiéndose a light

Light- estas bien???'- dijo el sin poder creer las mensadas que estaba diciendo

L- claro..porque no habría de estarlo???- dijo el llevándose un pastel de tres leches a la boca

Light- mmm no lo se quizá por que estas analizando y comparando la resistencia de un anciano contra la de una chica……y eso …es extraño……talvez ya fueron demasiados pasteles….- dijo apartando la mesita de chucherías un poco

L- nunca es suficiente light-kun- dijo acercando de nuevo la mesita.

Light- …………de acuerdo – dijo dándole el avionazo y concentrándose de nuevo en sus cosas de detectives.

L agarro el walkie talkie y hablo con watari

L- ne watari-san, necesito que te presentes aquí abajo-

Watari- en seguida señor-

Light- no me digas que vas a hacerlo dar vueltas??'- dijo sin poder creerlo

L- light-kun, tu sabes que todas mis teorías las tengo que comprobar…..y en este caso yo pienso que amane misa aguantaría el triple que watari-san- dijo tan indiferente como siempre, a lo que light se quedo con cara de "eh" y tras meditarlo un poco y tras ver a misa quien no paraba de reír como una niña pequeña se atrevió a decir…

Light- el triple???...yo pienso que duraría cuatro veces lo que watari-san- dijo retándolo

L- "cayo" mmm…….cuatro???...mmmmmm……ya se apostemos….- dijo con una sonrisilla chistosa

Light- de acuerdo, que apostamos?- dijo totalmente convencido de que ganaría

L- si yo pierdo…..mmm……….me pongo a dar vueltas 2 horas……-

Light- eso es extraño, esta bien….y si yo pierdo, comeré 10 trozos de pastel- dijo como si fuera imposible que eso llegara a suceder

L- de acuerdo- dijo bastante sonriente

Light- mmm "aquí hay algo escondido….porque sonríe de esa manera……no hay forma de que me gane, yo conozco mas a misa y se que tiene bastante energía….mmm…..porque??' porque rie de es forma?...mmm…………………seguramente ya son demasiados pasteles"- pensó convencido de ello.

L- "seguramente esta pensando porque estoy riendo de esta forma………y seguramente esta mas concentrado en saber que va a ganar esta apuesta……..pero esta tan seguro que no se da cuenta de una cosa"- pensó sonriendo mientras seguía viendo como se divertía misa

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que misa había empezado a dar vueltas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

L- oh…veo que te has mareado misa- dijo el viendo como trataba de pararse la chica sin éxito

Misa- eh??...me has estado viendo todo este tiempo??? Tu pervertido!!!!- dijo ella enojada

L- eh? Yo? Pervertido?-

Misa- no tienes vergüenza, deberías aprender a mi light-kun, el si esta haciendo lo que debería- dijo viendo con ojos de corazones a light

Light- ya basta misa, vete a tu habitación, ya es tarde- dijo como si a una niñita s etratara

Misa- como tu digas light-kun- dijo sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras, cuando ella subia watari bajaba

Watari- que se le ofrece señor?- dijo el haciendo una inclinación

L- ah….watari, necesito que te sientes en esa silla- dijo señalando la silla donde estaba misa

Watari- eh?, emm……..claro señor……enseguida- dijo un poco dudoso

L- ahora necesito que empieces a dar vueltas….

Watari- eh???...vueltas señor???...quiere decir…como la señorita misa?-

L- hai……asi exactamente……….da vueltas todo el tiempo que aguantes-

Watari un poco confundido empezó a dar vueltas soltando algunas risas de vez en cuando….

Una hora después se paro en seco ya que estaba muy mareado

L- oh…veo que has durado una hora….vaya…parece que light-kun gano la apuesta-

Light con aire de triunfo dijo

Light- era de esperarse, yo conozco mas a misa y se cuanto tarda en cansarse…eso no sucede mucho- dijo esto ultimo algo traumado

Watari- e-eso, es todo lo que. Necesitaba señor?- dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad

L- hai, muchas gracias watari-san, has aportado tu tiempo a la ciencia

Watari- eh…ha-hai- dijo para después irse como si fuera en viborita y tropezándose con el segundo escalon.

L- bien supongo que tengo que cumplir como hombre y dar vueltas 2 horas….la mitas delo que aguanto la señorita misa

Light- me parece que si- dijo riendo triunfal

L- solo que…..oh vaya- dijo sonriendo

Light- eh?-

L- cielos….estamos encadenados

Light- ………..

L- tendremos que dar vueltas los dos- dijo sonriendo mientras light se reprimía mentalmente al no haber pensado en la penosa situación de que estaban encadenados

Light- ni pensarlo-

L- mmm por mi esta bien…….no dare tantas vueltas…que en total deberían ser unas….que???2457?- dijo invitando a light a un nuevo reto

Light- mmm…no yo opino que son 2462-

L- APOSTAMOS?

* * *

Un fic sin sentido totalmente………………………..jajajajajajaja 


End file.
